MacKenzie Meets Rosalinda
by Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger
Summary: MacKenzie just wants his life to change. Just one little thing. When he goes to school the next day, he meets a girl named Rosalinda. In an instant he's head over heels for her. But Rosalinda has a secret...what do you think it is? Read to find out more.
1. Trailer

On the next MacKenzie Falls

MacKenzie grows tired of his life

_''I just wish that one little thing would change in my life''_

_Puts his head down on his desk._

MacKenzie doesn't think that his life will change...

Until now...

There's new girl in town

_Shows a new girl bumping into MacKenzie_

_''Oh, I'm sorry''_

Her name is Rosalinda

_''I'm Rosalinda''_

_Sticks her hand out to MacKenzie_

_''MacKenzie.'' _

MacKenzie's life was about to change...

MacKenzie Falls


	2. The Meet

MacKenzie was sitting at his desk in his room. He was soooo bored of his life. Nothing ever changed. He was sick and tired of arguing with his half-brother Devon. Sick and tired of Penelope and Chloe arguing about who can have him. Bored of playing golf with Trevor. He was mostly tired of his WHOLE family (except Devon) telling him to take care of the falls.

''Hey, Mac loving.'' MacKenzie turned around in his chair to find his best friend, Trevor into his room. Trevor and him had been friends since they could remember. They were like brothers that never fight...unlike him and his half-brother Devon.

''Trevor'' MacKenzie got up from his seat and did their secret handshake. Once they were done, MacKenzie walked back to his chair with a bored look on his face.

''What's wrong, Mac?'' Trevor asked with a concerned look on his face.

''Nothing, Trevor. I'm fine.''

But he was not fine. Everyday it was the same routine. When MacKenzie goes to school and sees Chloe, Penelope will walk straight up to her and tell her to back off.

After school, Trevor and he would play a game of golf. The game would always end up tied for some weird reason. And when he gets home, he and Devon would start arguing over whom should've been in charge of taking care of the falls. It made him sick to his stomach.

''Now Mac, I know that look and you're most definately NOT fine.''

Trevor had a point. Everytime MacKenzie said he was fine and had a bored look on his face, it meant that something was wrong with him.

''All right, Trev. It's my life, nothing ever changes. I mean, everyday it's the same routine. I go to school, Chloe and Penelope start fighting over me. We play golf after school and the game always ends up tied for weird reason. And when I get home, Devon and I would start arguing over whom should've been in charge of taking care of the falls.'' MacKenzie said in a very aggitated voice. By the time he finished, he put his head down on his desk.

Trevor came up to him and patted his friend on the back. ''Oh, I get it. You just want something different to happen to you.''

MacKenzie lifted his head off his desk and nodded. He really wish his life did change. ''Yeah, Trevor. I just wish one little thing would change in my life.''

''All right, man. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow.'' Trevor said as he walked outta MacKenzie's room.

''Yeah. See you, Trev,'' he said in an un-so peppy voice. Before he knew it, it was already 10:30. MacKenzie got off of his chair and headed to take a shower.

He finished taking a shower, brushed his teeth and headed to bed. MacKenzie layed in bed awake for about 10 minutes, listening to the soothing sounds of his waterfalls. Before drifting off to deep slumber he whispered, ''Nothing ever changes in my life. Not one little thing.''

MacKenzie's alarm went off the next morning. He groaned at the sound of it, disturbing him from his slumber. He had to get up anyway, he did have school today. He got up from bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he finished, he stripped outta his pajamas and put on his school uniform.

''Ready for another boring day with the same routine,'' MacKenzie mumbled under his breath. MacKenzie walked outta his house and headed to West Wick Prep School.

MacKenzie arrived to school to find Trevor near the spot where MacKenzie either studies for a quiz or does his homework. Trevor saw MacKenzie and waved at him as MacKenzie was walking towards him.

''Hey Mac,'' Trevor said with a smile.

''Hey, Trev,'' MacKenzie greeted him back while doing their secret handshake.

''Hey, Mac, word on the street is that there's a new girl coming to West Wick Prep today.'' Trevor said with a little smrik on his face.

''A new girl? Really?'' he asked.

''Yeah, she just moved here last week.'' Trevor informed him.

Just when his best friend was about to tell him more, the school bell rang. Everyone was heading to their homeroom, MacKenzie was heading to his first class when he bumped into someone.

''Ow,'' the person said. It sounded like a girl.

''I'm so sorry,'' they both said in unision. MacKenzie looked up to find a beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair, porcelin skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He must've been staring at her for about five minutes since she was soooo beautiful. He blinked a few times to break outta his trance.

''I'm sorry. I'm new here,'' the girl said as she was picking up her stuff. She must've been the new girl.

''Oh, are you lost?'' MacKenzie asked a little concerned.

''Yeah, a little'' the girl asked blushing. MacKenzie thought it was rather cute.

''I'm Rosalinda,'' the girl said, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

''Rosalinda. That's a unique name. I'm MacKenzie,'' he said shaking her hand. Somehow, he felt a little spark from her touch.

''Nice to meet you, MacKenzie'' Rosalinda said politely.

''Nice to meet you, Rosalinda'' he responded with a smile.

On the next MacKenzie Falls

MacKenzie just met Rosalinda

_''Nice to meet you, Rosalinda''_

MacKenzie becomes smitten of Rosalinda

_''Would you like to hang out sometime?''_

_''I would like that, MacKenzie.''_

But Rosalinda has a secret...

_''You can't meet my family.''_

_''Why not?''_

_''You just can't.''_

MacKenzie Falls


	3. Helping the New Girl

''So, uh, what are you trying to look for?'' MacKenzie asked rather nervous. That's weird. He's never been nervous around a girl before. Especially a girl he just met.

''I'm looking for the secretary. It's kinda hard finding the right classes when you're new,'' she said with a giggle. MacKenzie found her adorable. Then MacKenzie found a way to get to know her more.

''Hey, I can walk you there. And help you find your classes if you want,'' he said with his signature smile. Rosalinda smiled back, MacKenzie was hoping that was a yes.

''Well, that's awfully nice of you MacKenzie,'' Rosalinda responded. ''but aren't you late for class because of me?'' she asked.

MacKenzie looked around and realized she was right. He was 10 minutes late for class. Talking to her felt like an eternity to him. He felt like he'd known her for years.

''Oh, don't worry about that. I could pick up a pass and give it to the teacher when I get there,'' he answered. She nodded and they started to walk to the secretary.

After walking for 5 minutes, they finally reached the secretary. MacKenzie cleared his throat and smiled at the young lady behind the desk.

''Hello, MacKenzie,'' the young lady greeted him. ''What brings you down?'' she asked with a smile.

''Hello, Cheryl. My new friend here needs her schedule. She's new here,'' he informed her.

''Aw, yes. You're Rosalinda, right?'' Cheryl asked her. Rosalinda nodded. ''Yes, ma'am.''

''All right. One minute, please,'' she said. MacKenzie and Rosalinda waited patiently as Cheryl went to get Rosalinda's schedule. A minute later, Cheryl returned with Rosalinda's schedule.

''There you go Rosalinda. And welcome to West Wick Prep School,'' Cheryl said with a smile upon her face.

''Thank you,'' she responded as she and MacKenzie walked outta the secretary. MacKenzie took her schedule in his hand to look at it. His eyes became wide as dinner plates.

''Whoa, that's weird. You have all the same exact classes that I have,'' MacKenzie said shocked.

Inside MacKenzie was excited. This way he'd get to know Rosalinda a little better. He'd get to help her with anything she doesn't understand and all that stuff. This was a dream come true.

''Oh, well that's good. Then I could never get lost when I go to my next class. I could just follow you,'' she said.

''Yeah. C'mon, let's get to math,'' MacKenzie suggested. Rosalinda just nodded.

MacKenzie and Rosalinda made it to math in the next two minutes. When they walked in, the whole class stared at the two of them. All of the boys were mostly staring at Rosalinda. Probably thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. MacKenzie was getting a little jealous of all the guys staring at her.

''Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Gonzalez. I was helping the new girl find her way to class,'' MacKenzie explained.

''Aw, yes. I heard we were gonna have a new student coming. You're...Rosalinda? Correct?'' Mrs. Gonzalez asked her.

''Yes, ma'am.'' Rosalinda answered.

Mrs. Gonzalez nodded and smiled at MacKenzie. ''MacKenzie that was very sweet of you to help Rosalinda find her way here,'' Mrs. Gonzalez said impressed. ''Rosalinda, why don't you sit right next to, Chloe?'' she asked.

''All right, Mrs. Gonzalez,'' she responded. Rosalinda walked through the class and sat right next to Chloe. Chloe smiled at her and waved. Rosalinda smiled back and started taking her things out.

MacKenzie walked to his seat and smiled at Rosalinda. She seemed very happy, which made MacKenzie smile even bigger.

School was over and MacKenzie was jogging to catch up to Rosalinda. ''Hey, Rosalinda! Wait, up,'' he bellowed. Rosalinda stopped where she was, to turn and began to smile.

''Hey, MacKenzie,'' she greeted him. MacKenzie just loved the way she said 'hi' to him. It made his heart melt.

''Hey, so...Rosalinda, I was wondering if...'' he trailed off. Sometimes talking to her made him nervous.

''Yes?,'' she asked.

''I was wondering if you'd...'' he trailed off again.

''Uh-huh,'' she said as if she was eager to hear him say something that she's been longing to hear.

''Would you like to hang out sometime?'' he finally asked.

Rosalinda just smiled. ''Sure. I would like that, MacKenzie,'' she responded. That made MacKenzie happier than before. He got really excited.

''Great, so you wanna hang out at my place tonight? I could teach you to play golf. Or you could invite me to your place and I could meet your family. That'd be cool,'' MacKenzie said.

Rosalinda frowned the minute he said that he wanted to meet her family. ''Uh, my family?'' she asked.

''Yeah, you're family. I would love to meet them,'' he said enthusiastically. When he said it again, she looked away from him.

''Uh, MacKenzie...y-you can't meet my family,'' she responded.

MacKenzie got confused. ''Why not?'' he asked her.

''You just can't,'' she snapped back. She looked at him directly in the eyes. ''Look, MacKenzie, um, I'll just come over to your place so we can hang out. Okay?'' she asked.

MacKenzie just nodded. ''Yeah, ok,'' he responded still a little confused. She nodded and then began walking away.

On the next MacKenzie Falls

MacKenzie becomes frustrated

_''I just don't understand why she got upset about me wanting to meet her family,'' MacKenzie complained._

_''Maybe she just doesn't want you to Mac.''_

_''Maybe, Trevor. But I'm gonna find out.''_

Rosalinda becomes in great danger

_''MacKenzie you've gotta help me''_

_''Why? What's going on?''_

_''They're after me.''_

_''Who's after you?''_

MacKenzie Falls


	4. Rosalinda's Family

MacKenzie was pacing back in forth in his room while his best friend Trevor was sitting on his bed watching him. Trevor was getting tired of him pacing, so he finally broke the silence.

''Dude, would you stop pacing?'' Trevor asked. ''You're making my head hurt,'' he complained. MacKenzie stopped pacing for a minute to look at Trevor.

''Sorry, Trev'' MacKenzie appologized. His best friend just sighed and said ''Thank you,'' while rubbing his temples. But before he knew it, MacKenzie started pacing again.

''Aw, dude! You're doing it, again!'' Trevor complained. Why was he complaining? MacKenzie should be the one whom should be complaining.

''Sorry again, Trevor,'' MacKenzie appologized the second time to Trevor today. ''It's just Rosalinda,'' he admitted.

Trevor just got up instantly. ''Whoa! The new girl?'' Trevor asked him. MacKenzie nodded.

''Dude, that girl is hot with a capital H,'' his best friend said. Hearing his best friend say that made him want to rip his head off for some reason.

''Yeah. Anywho, I told her that'd it be cool if I met her family,'' MacKenzie told him. Trevor nodded.

''And what happened?'' he asked.

MacKenzie shrugged. ''I don't know. I just told her that and she just blew up in front of my face,'' he answered. MacKenzie was already frustrated. ''I just don't understand why she got upset about me wanting to meet her family,'' MacKenzie complained.

Trevor just shrugged his shoulders. ''Maybe she just doesn't want you to, Mac,'' Trevor suggested.

MacKenzie thought about it. Rosalinda must've been hiding something. And he was gonna get to the bottom of it. ''Maybe Trevor. But I'm gonna find out,'' he said bravely.

''Alright, man. Well, I'll see you later,'' Trevor told him. MacKenzie nodded and said goodbye to him. After Trevor left, MacKenzie headed outside and waited for Rosalinda.

MacKenzie's been waiting for Rosalinda for about half an hour. Have he'd just been stood up? Did she forget about coming over to his place tonight? Did something else come up that she didn't even get to let him know? He was so deep in his thoughts when he heard something.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!,'' it sounded like Rosalinda screaming. He quickly turned around and started screaming.

''Rosalinda! Rosalinda! Rosalinda!,'' he bellowed. Before he knew it, Rosalinda came running toward him but she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She was wearing a white dress, that went down to her knees. She was barefoot, wearing an anklet and the bottom of her dress was as if it were really water. Now why was she wearing that? Was wearing that so she could impress him? Rosalinda was hugging him tightly.

''MacKenzie, you've gotta help me,'' she said rather afraid. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

''Why? What's going on?'' he asked really worried.

''They're after me,'' she said choking on her words.

''Who's after you?'' he asked. Before she could respond, she heard a menacing voice.

''Where are you, my pet? Come out, come out wherever you are,'' the voice said.

''MacKenzie, you've gotta hide me, please,'' she whispered.

MacKenzie nodded, and thought of a place. ''C'mon, I know a place,'' he said. He took her hand and they began running to his house.

Rosalinda and MacKenzie made to his house safely. MacKenzie quickly opened the door both got inside, closed the door behind them and locked it.

''Let's go to my room,'' MacKenzie told her nicely. Rosalinda nodded and they both headed toward his room. Rosalinda layed down on his bed (she must've been exaughsted from all that running) and MacKenzie sat next to her.

''Now tell me, what's going on? And who's after you?'' he asked her. Once he asked her those two questions, she began to cry. It made MacKenzie's heart ripped in half. Rosalinda sat up and cried on his shoulder. MacKenzie's eyes widen. The most beautiful girl he has ever met was crying on his shoulder. MacKenzie put his arm around her and began to comfort her.

''Shhh, Rosalinda it's ok,'' he cooed. ''Just tell me what's going on'' he finished. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and began to speak.

''I was about to be murdered,'' she admitted. MacKenzie gasped. She was about to be murdered? Who would murder such a sweet, innocent, caring girl like Rosalinda?

''Murdered? Who would want to murder you?'' I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

''Apparently...'' she trailed off. ''My uncle Jorge,'' she told him. That make MacKenzie very livid. Why would he want to kill his own niece?

''Why would he want to kill you?'' l asked her. She was starting to cry again. ''Oh no. Please, Rosalinda please don't cry,'' I begged her. She stopped crying a little bit. Thank goodness.

''MacKenzie, remember when I told you that you couldn't meet my family?'' she asked me. Funny, I was just about to ask her that also. So I just nodded. ''He...he...he killed my family,'' she choked out. My eyes went wide again.

''He killed your family? Why'd he do that?'' I asked starting to get furious.

''He was jealous of my father. Uncle Jorge wanted something, my father was in the way, and he got rid of him. Soon he got rid of my whole family. Everyone...except me,'' she explained.

I felt sorry for her. She was all alone, she had nowhere to go. ''So if your uncle's trying to kill you, where have you been staying?'' l asked her.

''I actually was staying with him...but that was before I found out he's the one that killed my family. When I was about to come see you, he said he wanted to talk to me real quick. Then I realized he had a gun behind his back so I began to run away. This was the only place I could go,'' she explained to MacKenzie.

''Well, Rosalinda you're welcome to stay here if you'd like,'' l informed her. This girl needs to be protected. I can't let get killed by her own relative.

She looked at me in shock. ''Really? You'd let me stay here, MacKenzie?'' she asked. She began to smile, my heart started to melt again.

I nodded and said, ''Absolutely.'' She smiled hugged me tightly. ''Sorry. I'm a hugger,'' she said blushing. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

''Thank you, MacKenzie. Thank you so much,'' she whispered.

''Any time, Rosalinda,'' I told her.

On the next MacKenzie Falls

MacKenzie starts falling hard for Rosalinda

_''You doing ok Rosalinda?''_

_''Yeah, I'm doing ok. And you can call me 'Rose' if you want MacKenzie''_

_''All right, Rose.'' _

Rosalinda starts having feelings for MacKenzie

_MacKenzie put both his hands over Rosalinda's so he'd help support her swing._

_''Just swing back and then hit the ball, Rose.''_

_''All right MacKenzie.''_

MacKenzie Falls


	5. Feelings and Golf

MacKenzie looked at Rosalinda directly in the eyes. He noticed that Rosalinda had a big cut on her arm, so large and deep that it was bleeding masively. MacKenzie's eyes became wide for like the fifth time today.

''Rosalinda, you're bleeding,'' he informed her in a worried passion. Rosalinda looked at her arm to see that it was true. The blood the rolling down her arm very quickly.

''I've must've scratched my arm very badly with a branch or something when I was running all the way here,'' she told him. MacKenzie got up at started walking outta the room.

''Where are you going?'' she asked him kinda confused. MacKenzie turned on his heel to face her.

''To get a first-aid kit. Now stay there, I'll be back in a sec,'' he told her. As MacKenzie walked down the hall, Rosalinda started to smile, as big as her smile could be. MacKenzie is a very sweet boy, she thought. He lets me stay here, away from my evil uncle. He takes care of me, he's very kind.

''Hey, I'm back,'' MacKenzie said while holding the first-aid kit. He opened the first kit, and got out a can of dis-infecting spray.

''Now, let me hold your arm,'' he told her. She did as she was told. ''Now, this may sting a little,'' MacKenzie warned her. As MacKenzie sprayed the large cut on her arm, Rosalinda gave out a little yelp.

''Sorry, Rosalinda'' he appologized. After he finished spraying the cut, he got a little wipe, and wiped off the blood that was rolling down her arm and quickly put on a bandage on her arm. ''You doing ok Rosalinda?'' he asked her looking directly at her hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes really were until now.

''Yeah, I'm doing ok. And you can call me 'Rose' if you want, MacKenzie,'' she told him looking directly into his deep ocean-blue eyes. His eyes were so blue that she could just swim in them. Rosalinda blinked a few times to break outta her trance, as did he.

''All right, Rose'' he said trying to get used to calling her that. But what MacKenzie was still wondering why she was wearing that dress. That beautiful precious white dress. He was about to ask when he heard the front door open. It was his half-brother Devon.

Devon walked down the hall down to go to his room, when he noticed somebody sitting on his half-brother's bed. There on the bed, was the new girl from school with MacKenzie. Devon smiled at the girl and winked at her, which made MacKenzie wanna punch him out cold.

''Hey Mac. Who's your friend?'' he asked looking at her. Rosalinda blushed from the way he was looking at her. MacKenzie got up from his bed and put his arm around his half-brother.

''Her name is Rosalinda and that's all you need to know, all right?'' he said trying to be nice as he as can to him. ''Now leave,'' he ordered him. Devon gave him an evil glare as his brother gave him one back. Devon growled at him and then went to his room. MacKenzie turned on his heel and went straight to his room.

''Now, Rose if you're gonna stay here, you're gonna need some school uniforms. So...'' he trailed off getting his cell phone out. ''I'm gonna call my friend Portlyn and ask her if I can bring some over,'' he continued. Rosalinda nodded. MacKenzie dialed Portlyn's number and held the phone to his ear. After ringing a couple times, Portlyn picked up the phone.

''Hello?'' Portlyn asked.

''Hey, Port. It's MacKenzie. I need a favor,'' he told her.

''What do you want?'' Portlyn asked him.

''Can have some of your uniforms delivered to my house?'' he asked.

''Why?'' she asked him a little freaked out.

''For a friend of mine. She's staying over for a few days,'' he informed her.

''Oh, that's a relief. I thought you wanted them for you,'' she admitted.

''What? NO! Why would I want to wear one of your uniforms? That would be creepy, Port'' he told her.

''Yeah. But are you sure they're not for you?'' she joked.

MacKenzie laughed.''I'm positive. Just bring a few a.s.a.p.'' he ordered her.

''All right, Mr. Pushy. Bye,'' she said.

''Bye'' he said. As MacKenzie hung up the phone, he noticed that Rosalinda was fast asleep on his bed. She must've been tired, he thought. MacKenzie couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as ever. MacKenzie decided to let her sleep, so he carefully got off the bed trying not to wake her up, and walked outta the room. Good thing there's no school tommorow, he thought.

The next day, MacKenzie was playing golf with his buddy Trevor. Like every game it always ends up tied for some weird reason.

''Hey Trev, I bet you the game's gonna end up tied like it always is,'' MacKenzie said. He was 100% positive that would likey happen.

''Nah, I bet you it won't,'' his friend disagreed. Just as MacKenzie was about to argue with Trevor, Rosalinda came outside still half-asleep.

''Hey,'' she said through a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. MacKenzie smiled. He was glad to see her up.

''Hey, sleepy head,'' he joked as he walked up to her and gave her a morning hug. Trevor just stood there, watching them in awe. They make a good couple, Trevor thought.

''What'cha doin', MacKenzie?'' she asked him. MacKenzie just loved the way that sounded when he asked her that question. MacKenzie smiled and walked over to Trevor.

''I'm playing golf with my friend Trevor. Oh, Rosalinda this is Trevor. Trevor this is Rosalinda,'' he introduced them.

''Hello, Rosalinda'' Trevor greeted her. Rosalinda smiled.

''Nice to meet you, Trevor,'' she greeted back.

''Oh hey, you wanna play with us Rose?'' MacKenzie asked her.

''Sure, MacKenzie. But...I don't know how to play,'' she said innocently. MacKenzie nodded and walked over to her, putting his hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry, Rose. I'll teach you,'' he said. Which made Rosalinda smile. MacKenzie couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Those deep and beautiful brown eyes. And Rosalinda couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. Those deep crystal-clear blue eyes.

''Um, hello? I still exist,'' Trevor said making them both come outta their cleared his throat as Rosalinda looked down on the floor blushing.

''Right well, c'mon Rose let me show you,'' he told her. MacKenzie gave her a golf club and stood behind her. MacKenzie put both his hands over Rosalinda's so he'd help support her swing. MacKenzie felt a sudden spark as he touched both her hands.

''Just swing back and then hit the ball, Rose,'' he instructed her. Rosalinda nodded and did as he said.

''All right, MacKenzie'' she said. Rosalinda pulled back the golf club and hit the ball, that incredably flew all the way to the other side of the school. MacKenzie and Trevor stood there shocked, their mouths hanging open. Rosalinda turned around and smiled.

''How'd I do?'' she asked. MacKenzie walked over to her, his mouth still hanging open. ''Did I do that bad?'' she asked a little disappointed.

''No, no. Not at all,'' MacKenzie protested. ''You did phenominal!'' MacKenzie said approvingly. ''Are you sure you've never played golf before?'' he asked her.

Rosalinda just laughed. ''I'm positive, MacKenzie,'' she said.

''Well, Rose you're a professional,'' he complimented her.

''Why, thank you, MacKenzie,'' she said doing a little bow.

On the next MacKenzie Falls

_There's a school dance at West Wick Prep School_

_''So, Mac-Loving, who're you gonna ask to the dance?'' Trevor asked him._

_''I'm thinking about asking Rosalinda,'' he responded._

Rosalinda has a hidden talent

_Shows Rosalinda at the piano singing_

_''__**Lo que soy, es real**_

_**Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy**_

_**Deja que la luz, brille en mi**_

_**Ahora si, se quien soy**_

_**No hay manera de ocultar**_

_**Lo que siempre he querido ser**_

_**Lo que soy**__'' she sang._

MacKenzie Falls


	6. Talents and Dances

It was monday, and everyone was minding their own business. Rosalinda was hanging with Chloe while MacKenzie was hanging with Trevor. Even though Rosalinda's been spending time with MacKenzie a lot, Chloe didn't seem to mind. She and Rosalinda became close friends. All of a sudden the intercom came on.

''_Attention all students, there's a dance coming soon to West Wick Prep. So boys if there's a special someone you wanna ask, then ask before someone else does. That is all,_'' the voice said.

MacKenize thought this was perfect. He could ask the girl of his dreams to go to the dance with him, then they'd fall in love, date through high school and college, get married and have a family...Okay he might've gotten a little carried away but still it was perfect.

''So, Mac,'' Trevor said making him break outta his thoughts. ''Who're gonna ask to the dance?'' he asked him.

MacKenzie looked at the table before looking up at Rosalinda. ''Well, I was thinking about asking Rosalinda,'' he admitted. He's only knew the girl for about a week in yet, he had fallen hard for her.

''Um, dude, I don't know if you noticed...but every guy in the WHOLE entire school is gonna ask her to the dance,'' Trevor informed him. The minute his best friend told him that, his heart sunk. Every guy in the WHOLE entire school? he thought.

''Every guy? C'mon Trevor, there's no way that every single guy in the whole school would as-'' but MacKenzie was cut off when a whole mob of boys were running toward where Rosalinda and Chloe were. MacKenzie was in shock, Rosalinda was probably gonna say 'yes' to one of the boys before he had the chance.

Rosalinda was able to get on top of the table and jump off of it and run. ''MacKenzie, come on!'' she shouted.

MacKenzie grabbed his bag really fast and began running. It was a good thing the school had ended, otherwise they would've gotten into huge trouble. As he and Rosalinda began running the same pace, he was able to get hold of her hand and began running with there fingers locked together. What they didn't know was that Chloe and Trevor were watching them.

''Would you look at that. MacKenzie and Rosalinda running away together,'' Trevor said.

''They do make a cute couple don't they?'' Chloe asked him.

''That's exactly what I was thinking,'' Trevor said.

''They need to get together,'' Chloe told him.

''No worries. Mac said that he was gonna ask her to the dance,'' he informed her. Chloe smiled.

''Awe. How romantic. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be happy,'' she said.

Meanwhile, MacKenzie and Rosalinda were still running hand-in-hand. When they finally got to MacKenzie's house they stopped running and got inside, their hands still interwind.

They were against the door, catching their breath. MacKenzie turned his head to look at her. ''You ok, Rose?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I'm ok. You?'' she asked.

''Yeah. I'm all right,'' he told her, still trying to catch his breath. They both looked down and realized that their hands were still interwind. They quickly let go of the hands blushing.

''Um, I'm gonna...uh, I'm gonna take a shower,'' he said nervously. Rosalinda nodded.

''Right. You do that. I'm just gonna do...whatever to pass the time,'' she said. This time MacKenzie nodded. MacKenzie walked to his room, stripped off his uniform and took a shower.

After 20 minutes, MacKenzie got outta shower, put on his PJ's and a bathrobe on. He started walking down the hall when he heard the piano playing.

''_**Desde muy nina siempre actue**_

_**Con timidez**_

_**Con el miedo de decir**_

_**Todo de una vez**_

_**Tengo sueno en mi**_

_**Que brillando esta**_

_**Lo dejare salir**_

_**Porfin tu sabras**_''

Was that Rosalinda singing? he thought. He followed to sound of the piano until he found the room he heard the piano playing and the sight of Rosalinda singing.

''_**Lo que soy, es real**_

_**Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy**_

_**Deja que la luz, brille en mi**_

_**Ahora si, se quien soy**_

_**No hay manera de ocultar**_

_**Lo que siempre he querido ser**_

_**Lo que soy**_'' she sang.

MacKenzie was hypnotized by her beautiful voice. This girl was something else. Who knew that she was also spanish? MacKenzie waited until she finished the song she was singing.

''_**Eres lo que falta en mi**_

_**Concion dentro de mi**_

_**Quiera encontrarte**_

_**Voy a encontrarte**_

''_**Lo que soy, es real**_

_**Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy**_

_**Deja que la luz, brille en mi**_

_**No hay manera de ocultar**_

_**Lo que siempre he querido ser**_

_**Lo que soy**_

_**Lo que soy**_

_**Ahora si, se quien soy**_

_**No hay manera de ocultar**_

_**Lo que siempre he querido ser**_

_**Lo que soy**_''

''That was amazing, Rose,'' he told her which made her jump. She looked at MacKenzie as her face turned bright pick.

''How long have you been standing there?'' she asked.

''Long enough to hear you sing your heart out,'' he said as he walked over to her. ''I didn't know you could speak spanish,'' MacKenzie told her.

''Well, my parents are puertorican so I learn spanish from them,'' Rosalinda informed him. MacKenzie nodded.

''So Rose...Can I ask you something?'' MacKenzie asked her.

''Sure. What is it, MacKenzie?'' she asked.

Without thinking MacKenzie took both of her hands in his. Rosalinda looked at their hands and then back at him. MacKenzie took a deep breath and asked her, ''Will you go to the dance with me, Rosalinda?''

Rosalinda smiled and nodded. ''Yes, MacKenzie. I'll go to the dance with you,'' she said enthusiastically. MacKenzie smiled and looked directly in her eyes.

''You will?'' he asked in a whisper. Rosalinda nodded.

''Of course, MacKenzie'' she said looking directly into his eyes.

''Great! Oh and Rose, if you want you can call me 'Mac', all right?'' he asked.

''All right, Mac,'' she giggled.

Before they knew it, they were both leaning in. Their faces just centimeters apart. Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard the door slam, which made them jump. So close! MacKenzie thought.

''Hey Mac-Money,'' the voice said. The voice was none other than Trevor. Why'd he have to come in bad timing? he thought.

''I'll be right back, Rose,'' he told her. He walked outta the room stomping his feet. ''Hey, Trev'' he said through his gritted teeth.

''Hey, so did you ask her yet?'' Trevor asked him.

''Yes, as a matter of fact I did,'' he told him.

''Well, what'd she say?'' his best friend asked.

''She said 'yes'. All right? Now leave,'' he ordered him.

''Hey, hey. Why you kicking me out? I just came here,'' Trevor said.

''Yeah, you came at a bad time,'' he said through his teeth.

''Wait. What do you mean 'I came at a ba-?''' he was cut off when he saw the expression on his face that read 'What do you think Sherlock? I was about to kiss her you fool'.

''Oh,'' his best friend said hitting his forehead. ''Sorry. I'm gonna go,'' he said.

''You do that,'' MacKenzie said scrunching up his face. And with that, Trevor left the house. MacKenzie turned on his heel and started walking to where Rosalinda was.

''Sorry about that, Rose,'' he appologized.

''Eh, it's all right, Mac. It's getting late shouldn't we head to bed?'' she asked him.

MacKenzie's face fell. ''Uh, yeah we should. C'mon, Rose'' he said. He and Rosalinda walked down the hall to MacKenzie's room. Rosalinda went to the bathroom to change into her PJ's and then went straight to bed.

''G'night, Rose,'' he said. Rosalinda walked over to MacKenzie and kissed his cheek.

''G'night, Mac'' she said as she headed to bed at turned out the lamp. MacKenzie layed in bed touching the spot where her lips had touch his cheek. All through the night he slept with a smile on his face.

On the next MacKenzie Falls

The school dance is finally here

_''C'mon Rose. Let's go'' MacKenzie said._

_''I'm coming,'' she yelled._

But when the lights go out in the middle of the dance...

_Shows the lights go out at the dance_

_''MacKenzie! Help me!'' Rosalinda yelled._

_''Rosalinda where are you?'' he bellowed_

Rosalinda gets kidnapped...

_''If you want your little girlfriend back...you're gonna have to find her first'' the menacing voice said._

_Shows a single tear coming down MacKenzie's face_

MacKenzie Falls


End file.
